


StarkerValentine2019

by NastyBambino



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Firsts, Gift Giving, Kink Confession, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Submissive Tony, Teddy Bears, Tony loves it, dominant peter, kink reveal, peter is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Peter and Tony share their first kiss during some domestic downtime.





	1. My First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For StarkerValentine2019! Hope you enjoy!

When it happens, Tony is on the couch doing work on his tablet while Peter sits near his feet doing homework. There’s nothing but sounds of typing, the scratch of pencil on paper, and the occasional quiet mumble as a problem is worked through. Peter chews on his lip as he works through a problem then checks his work, frowning as he keeps getting the wrong answer. “Can you help me out, Mr. Stark?” he asks, finally giving up and looking up at him. Tony hums and finishes typing something out before glancing at Peter. He moves down to the floor next to him and takes his textbook and work. 

Peter watches the expressions on his face as he looks over his work and the problem. Tony starts talking eventually, but by then, he’s completely spaced out with his eyes focused on his lips. “-eter?” Tony chuckles. “Are you paying attention?” Peter blushes and looks down at his lap, biting his lip. 

“Sorry,” he mutters shyly as he looks at him again from under his lashes. Tony’s eyes flick down to his lips and focus on them. “Mr. Stark?” Tony raises his chin with his finger and gently presses his lips against Peter. Peter gasps and freezes before kissing back with all he has. They stay locked for a few minutes before separating, both panting with pinked cheeks. “So that happened.”

Tony chuckles. “Yeah. It did.”


	2. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony buys them matching teddy bears, and Peter wears lingerie for their outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short crappy one, F. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

“Peter are you ready to-what are you doing?” Tony questions as his eyes settle on a very naked Peter. Peter just hums as he slides light blue lacy panties up his legs, settling them on his hips and adjusting himself. Tony watches, mouth hanging open slightly, as Peter pulls on a white, long-sleeve body suit that perfectly covers his panties. Tony’s eyes stay on his ass until the view is disrupted by Peter’s favorite pair of short shorts. He swallows as Peter sits on the bed and pulls on a pair light blue knee highs then heeled boots he bought him a while ago, leaning heavily on the door frame. Peter tops his outfit with lip gloss, a flower crown, and a stolen leather jacket from Tony’s closet.

“Ready to go, Daddy?” Peter asks sweetly as he walks over. Tony just nods dumbly, following Peter out as he walks past.

“We could always just stay here...” Tony’s arms go around Peter’s waist, pulling him to his chest before kissing along his neck. Peter lets out a soft whine, pouting. 

“I want the teddy bear you promised me!” Even then, he pushes back into Tony, grinding his ass against Tony’s awakening cock. “My gift is for later.” Tony groans and lets Peter go. He turns to the older man and pecks him on the cheek. “It’ll be worth it to wait, I promise. I’ll even tide you over with a blow job in the car. I know how much you like road head.” Tony’s eyes darken as he fully hardens in his slacks.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a short crappy one. Been too distracted. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


	3. Reveal His Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reveals his praise kink and occasional submission to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one! This was a really fun event, and I might participate in more events honestly. (On to the Tony Stark Bingo!) I hope you enjoy!

Tony paces nervously as he waits for the elevator to reach the penthouse, feeling his vulnerability take over. He glances at the collar box sitting on the coffee table and thinks of what he’s going to reveal to Peter. He swallows when he hears the elevator doors open and hears his name called. “I’m in here!” Tony calls back. There’s the thud of Peter’s bag before he appears around the corner. The smile on his face wavers at the shaky one he gets in return.

“Tony?” Peter asks softly, concerned. Tony clears his throat and gestures to the couch.

“I have to talk to you,” he sighs, before quickly following with, “Nothing bad, just important to me.” Peter nods and sits down, looking more relaxed but still worried. “So we’ve shared a lot of kinks with each other. There’s a couple that I haven’t fully shared with you yet. I’ve been kind of scared, I won’t lie. One is my praise kink.” Peter’s lip curls up slightly in a barely held back smile. “Yeah, yeah, shocker.” He takes a steadying breath and picks the box off the coffee table. “This...is the other one.”

He hands the box to Peter and kneels at his feet while he opens it and looks at the specially designed collar inside. Peter looks at him with curious and proud eyes. “Do you want to be my sub, Tony?”

“Sometimes,” Tony whispers. “Sometimes it’s what I need.” Peter runs his fingers through Tony’s hair, and he whines softly as he leans into the touch.

“I’m proud of you for telling me. We’ll have to talk more, but this is something I can give you. I can be that for you.” Tony relaxes under his hand, eyes filling up with tears of overwhelming relief. “I love you.” Peter leans down and pecks him on the lips.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a nice event. I loved it. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Something really short yet sweet. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
